


All Stars

by ZeldaMaster808



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster808/pseuds/ZeldaMaster808
Summary: Quinn Fabray should be mad at Santana for dethroning her boyfriend, but for some reason she isn’t. Maybe it has to do with how smoking Santana looks in her football jersey.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, I kinda took a long break from writing but anyway here's a new fic I'm starting. I will continue MLEB but I accidentally deleted a lot of my work for that. Anyway hope you enjoy this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I kinda took a long break from writing but anyway here's a new fic I'm starting. I will continue MLEB but I accidentally deleted a lot of my work for that. Anyway hope you enjoy this fic!

Today, half of the boys at McKinley will get destroyed. Emotionally, that is. And why, you might ask? Because Santana Lopez is coming to town. Now, most people at first glance peg her as your classic head cheerleader. But boy were they in for a surprise.

When Santana walked onto the field, she wasn’t surprised by the stares, although they were uncomfortable, but being a female football player, it was a regular occurrence. Neither was she surprised when yet another idiot jock came up to her saying “You know cheerleading tryouts are in the gym right.” She would’ve released Snixx on him hadn’t it been for Sam’s hand on her shoulder and Kurt’s stare urging her not do anything to get her kicked out of tryouts. 

After some easy warmups and drills, a couple practice games in which Santana totally kicked those guys asses, and Kurt’s awesome rendition of single ladies (she would never admit that it was good to his face) that somehow got him a spot as kicker on the team, Santana was sure she’d earned her spot as quarterback. Albeit her only competition was that oaf Finn Hudson who couldn’t make a play to save his life. 

* * *

“So Santana, how was tryouts,” said Blaine gently sipping on his latte. Santana, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam were all sitting around a table at the Lima Bean for their daily gossip session. 

“We destroyed 'em,” Santana replied, smirking at the thought of how she outplayed - almost - everyone on the squad. 

Sam quickly elbowed her in the side. “Don’t get so cocky, We don’t even know if we got in yet.”

Even Kurt knew there’s no way they got rejected. “Oh c'mon Sam, with your catching skills, Satan’s skills in general and my killer performance, we’re all set,” bragged Kurt.

“Yea, yea we get it, you guys are awesome,” Mercedes snarked, “So Satan, got your eyes on any new chicks lately.” All four people turned to glare at Mercedes. She shrugged before succumbing to their death glares.

“Fine, Fine, Sorry Santana,” Mercedes apologized, “Have you heard anything from him yet.”

“He hasn’t come home, last I checked he was at my abuela’s treating her fake diverticulitis,” Santana replied, a flash of sadness crossing her eyes as she thought about her former family. Sam picked up on it and sent her a sad smile, but knowing it was no use. 

Kurt let out an awkward cough before steering the conversation away from the subject. “Have you considered joining Glee with us?”

“Why would I join show choir, I don’t wanna hear the dwarf Rachel belting showtunes all day”

“She’s not that bad,” Mercedes pitched in, as much as she hated the diva, that girl sure could sing. 

“Plus you love to sing and Glee club could be your chance to shine you know…” said Blaine. He’d heard Santana singing in the halls back at Dalton and knew that she enjoyed it much more than she let on. 

“Just because I like singing doesn’t mean I want to waste my time singing show tunes and listening to Schuester for an hour.”

“What if I do your math homework for the week,” Sam said, attempting to bait her into joining. 

Santana contemplated his deal for a little bit. Maybe joining show choir wouldn’t be so bad especially if she was getting this out of it, that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to milk this deal for what it’s worth. “Make it a month and I’ll consider,” she shot back.

“Fine,” Sam groaned, already regretting the deal. 

* * *

  
  


Santana wasn’t the most timely person, especially not when it came to school. Who could blame her though? Ever since her dad left, she had to work morning shifts at breadstix to keep her and her mom afloat. But, of all days, her shift had to run late on the day they were releasing rosters. 

It was a typical day at her job cleaning tables and serving food while slipping in a conversation or two with Kurt as he ran around taking people’s orders. Normally, Santana loved seeing little kids come into the restaurant. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but making them laugh or seeing the smiles on their faces when she brought them the kid’s menu with the puzzles on the back made her job so much more enjoyable. That day, however, was not her lucky day. It wasn’t until a little kid threw a temper tantrum and knocked orange juice all over her though that she knew two things for sure 1. Kids aren’t as nice as they seem and 2. She was going to be late. 

She quickly said goodbye to Kurt, telling him the situation, and got into the car. She rushed home, slipped on a white tank, leather jacket, and jeans before slipping back out the door and hurrying off towards McKinley High School. 

* * *

  
  


Quinn Fabray was livid. She stormed down the hallway straight to the locker where her boyfriend was standing and pulled him by the ear into the nearby janitor’s closet, shutting the door behind her. It was harsh, and she knew that, but angry Quinn is a force to be reckoned with. 

“You didn’t even make the football team!” yelled Quinn, “and you lost your spot to a girl. What is wrong with you Finn. The only way we are ever going to win prom king and queen is if you got on the team, you know how important this is to me. This could -”

“Look, I’m sorry ok, I didn’t make the team, what’s so important about it anyway.”

“You know what’s important about it Finn. If I don’t win who do you thinks going to have to live with their parents constantly pointing out that she didn’t win Prom Queen just like “perfect little Frannie,” You don’t know what’s it like to constantly live in the shadow of someone like that” said Quinn as she moved towards Finn, causing him to lean back towards the shelves behind him. 

“Ouch” whined Finn as his back hit a shelf, “I still don’t get what the big deal is, Coach probably just gave her the spot out of sympathy or something, I could beat her any day, besides people like me better.”

“I don’t care Finn, there’s no way we’re going to prom royalty now, Screw you Finn Hudson,” and with that Quinn stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind her, leaving one Finn Hudson dumbfounded at what had just happened.

“Did she just break up with me,” he whispered to himself, he shook his head in disbelief and walked out the door, still contemplating everything that had just gone down.

* * *

Santana was late, it was inevitable after the detour, so why not check out the roster anyway. She rushed towards the locker room door and quickly scanned the list looking for her name. She saw Sam, then Kurt, even the kid who didn’t know how to catch on the list. As she read name after name after name, any hope she had left started to dwindle out, until she saw, at the very bottom of the list: Santana Lopez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> Just fyi there will be minor samcedes and klaine thrown around in the story a little bit it won't just be quinntana although they will be the focus of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really keep me excited about writing, so thanks for taking the time! I'm really sorry about the delay in posting, I've had some family problems recently so I've just been a bit busy irl. Anyway, on a lighter note, I hope you enjoy it!

Ever since Santana saw her name on the roster, she was ecstatic. Part of her knew she wasn’t getting cut, but it was still quite nerve-racking. But, with the added adrenaline of making the team, she walked around that day with an extra skip in her step. Even when she finally walked into the first period over 40 minutes late to class and got a long berating from her teacher, it couldn’t destroy her joyful demeanor. 

As soon as the bell rang, she skipped out of the room. Although if you asked her it would be speed walking with a little pep in her step, because only doe-eyed losers skip, and Santana was not a loser. She hurried down the hallway, searching for Kurt and Sam in the large crowd of students hustling and bustling by. 

On her right, she saw the AV nerds geeking out over whatever they do, but still no sign of her friends. On her left, she watched as some blonde gal in a cheerleading uniform stormed out of the janitor's closet. She didn’t fail to notice how her uniform hugged her body in just the right places, in fact, her eyes lingered just a little longer than they should have. But, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she shoved it to the side and attempted to forget about the girl. Luckily for her, a distraction came just in time. She spotted Kurt and Sam outside Mr. Shuester’s classroom. They waved and she ran over to greet them. 

“Someone’s Excited,” Kurt remarked, smirking at Santana’s unadulterated excitement.

“Oh shut it, Hummel,” she shot back playfully. In reality, though, she was quite excited. Her palms were riddled with sweat and she felt like jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas day. For so long, she’d been waiting for this moment, when she’d finally be able to prove to everyone that she was capable of playing football. She’d always believed in herself, but others hadn’t, and now, she could finally stick it to all of them. It was a dream come true. 

“You know I’m right, you can finally show the asshole you call a father that he was wrong all along,” said Kurt. He didn’t understand why Santana looked to that man for approval, but he knew that this was a big thing for her and proving him wrong was just another part of the appeal. 

“If only I wasn’t such a disappointment, he might still be around” Santana mumbled, almost inaudibly. 

“Aww, Santana it’s not your-” Sam began.

“Forget it, Sam,” she said before turning around and heading to class. 

“Remember to come to glee practice after school,” Sam yelled as she walked away. 

* * *

As the day neared an end, Santana counted down the seconds till the bell. She sulked in her seat, casually scribbling doodles onto her notebook paper. It wasn’t long until the sound of rustling papers was replaced with that of chairs being pushed in and she was finally free to go. 

For a split second, she considered second, she eyed the exit to the school, considering ditching glee for a nice relaxing break before her next shift at work. But, that flew out the window the minute Rachel Berry walked out and grabbed Santana by the arm, pulling her towards the choir room. Figures, the dwarf would be the one dragging her toward the show-tune room of doom. 

“Hey Santana, I’m Rachel Berry, as you probably already know from my extremely successful myspace page, I heard from Mercedes that you were going to audition for the glee club, and as leader and star-singer I have taken it upon myself to introduce you to the club!” Rachel said as she continued to pull Santana towards the choir room.

“There’s no need for that berry, I can walk by myself you know,” Santana said, attempting to ease her way out of Rachel’s grip. That girl had some serious arm strength.

“Nonsense!” Rachel insisted, “We’re already here” She pushed open the door and pulled Santana to the center of the room. Sitting in the room were around 12 kids, all staring back at her with slightly amused grins on their faces.

“Hello fellow glee clubbers,” said Rachel, in her usual uptight manner, “I’d like to introduce you to Santana, who’s auditioning to be our newest backup singer!”. That comment received a couple of eye rolls. 

“Hold up, I did not join glee club to sing backup to you berry,” Santana exclaimed, turning to face Rachel. 

“Sorry Santana, but I clearly have a better voice than anyone in here, and my talents are best utilized when I’m the lead but don’t worry, you’ll have a great time singing and dancing behind me!” said Rachel, it was crazy how she didn’t notice how self-centered she sounded. Alas, everyone kept quiet about it waiting for the shit show to begin.

“Whatever Berry, Just sit back and listen. I’ll be auditioning with Girl on Fire by Alecia Keys,” said Santana, before motioning to the band to start playing. 

_ She's just a girl and she's on fire _

_ Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway _

_ She's living in a world and it's on fire _

_ Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away _

_ Oh, she got both feet on the ground _

_ And she's burning it down _

_ Oh, she got her head in the clouds _

_ And she's not backing down _

  
  


At first, Santana felt her throat getting heavier, she looked around the room at all the glee clubbers' faces, and her eyes landed on the girl she had previously seen in the hallway. For a second, she locked eyes with the hazel-eyed blonde but quickly looked away as to not be caught staring. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt give her a tiny thumbs-up, encouraging her to continue singing. As she got deeper and deeper into the song, she felt her confidence start to increase and before she knew it she was belting out the chorus. 

_ This girl is on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ She's walking on fire _

_ This girl is on fire _

As she continued to sing, she quickly scanned the glee clubs' faces to gauge their reactions. Sam and Kurt had wide grins on their faces, while Mercedes sat there with a knowing smirk plastered across her face. On the other side of the room, Rachel was sitting with her jaw still wide open at Santana’s amazing voice. She quickly took a peek at the blonde cheerleader, only to notice she was also smiling at her song, slight dimples appearing on the side of her cheeks. It was at that moment that Santana knew there was something special about her, and she wanted to know all about her. 

_ Everybody stands, as she goes by _

_ 'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes _

_ Watch her when she's lighting up the night _

_ Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl _

_ And it's a lonely world _

_ But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby _

_ This girl is on fire (Fire, fire) _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ She's walking on fire (Fire, fire) _

_ This girl is on fire _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... _

_ She's just a girl, but she's on fire _

With that, Santana took a bow and was met with a long round of applause from her now fellow glee club members. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap for chapter number 2! If you'd like leave me a review on what you'd like to see in future chapters, what you liked, what you didn't like, or anything really. I'm totally open to any suggestions or feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!  
> Just fyi there will be minor samcedes and klaine thrown around in the story a little bit it won't just be quinntana although they will be the focus of the story.


End file.
